Kisui Iyoku/Second Regeneration
Main Theme Kisui Iyoku (きすいいよく) is a shinobi once hailing from Kumogakure before making Sunagakure his home after he was hunted down by the Land of Lightning. During his travels, he was brought to near death, which brought upon a sudden defense mechanism from his Celestial Being DNA. To prevent him from dying, his cells and DNA rewrote themselves, invoking a regeneration process that altered everything about him, save for his memory. In short, he's a new face, with the same name. Background Following his battle in the Land of Craters with Kosui Genmu, he was mortally wounded by Kokushi no Naraku and brought outside of the Land of Craters. During this time, he bid farewell to the two spirits that once inhabited his body as they made their way to the Pure Realm. Afterwards, the regenerative energy enveloped his body and transformed him entirely. All of the things he once possessed in his past self were for the most part gone, save for his memories. Appearance Following his regeneration, Kisui's body gained a radical set of changes. The two most obvious being his more taller and slimmer frame, and his blonde hair. Still donning the damaged attire he had during his battles with Kosui and Kokushi, he wishes to get these changed out. His eyes had changed as well. Losing the Rinnegan he once had, his eyes were replaced with a striking pair of orange eyes that seem to compliment his hair, which is more or less similar to his old hairstyle, albeit it more ruffled up and longer in some places. He finds himself wearing glasses due to his sub par vision following his regeneration. Personality After his regeneration, he found his personality shifting quite a lot. After the regeneration was complete, he found himself oddly more confident than he used to be, perhaps greatly so. He finds himself trying to come to terms with his regeneration while also trying to figure out just who he is now and what he's going to do. He often finds himself overthinking some things, coming up with complex and complicated solutions trying to solve what should be a rather simple problem. Abilities While Kisui can no longer utilize the powerful abilities he did in his previous form, he found himself able to do new things. Instead of having an affinity to Yin-Yang Release, he found it shifting to Earth and Fire Release. This, in turn, gave him the Kekkei Genkai Lava Release. He also recalled some memories of his taijutsu, specifically the Shifting Sands style, but has a hard time remembering his capoeira skills. Nature Manipulation Kisui has found himself capable of utilizing Earth Release and Fire Release following his regeneration. While still learning how to use them to their full potential, he has allowed them to be used to impressive lengths. By combining the usage of both, Kisui can utilize the Kekkei Genkai Lava Release, which itself has a plethora of different uses. By utilizing Earth Release, he can create strong defenses to help protect himself with, while going on the offensive with his Fire Release. Utilization of Lava Release is commonly used to help break distance between him and his opponent if he feels too uncomfortable getting up close with his opponent. Ninjutsu Kisui's ninjutsu has been focused into high defense and high offense style fighting. But utilizing Earth Release, he helps create strong defenses in the form of protection and diversions to throw his opponent's rhythm off. By utilizing earth pillars, he can slow his opponent's movement down enough to get them wide open for attack. That's when he goes in with his Fire Release. By utilizing a deceptive style of flame manipulation, Kisui ensures his attacks aren't seen until he wants them to be seen, which is often at the last second. By delaying the time it takes for the oxygen to begin affecting the flames, he can effectively set it up where the flames ignite when they're right against the opponent, making him an elusive offensive fighter. Taijutsu Though Kisui's memories of his taijutsu is vague, he recalls how to utilize his Shifting Sands style taught to him by the warriors in Sunagakure. By utilizing his Shifting Sands, Kisui creates an elusive dance that keeps his opponent's rhythm off kilter. Using chakra control, he can exert his chakra before every strike, similar to a Gentle Fist user, but instead of using it to block off tenketsu, the chakra exertion is used for quick, punishing strikes. Likening the style to a cobra or scorpion going on the attack, his strikes are quick, almost like a blur, making him a hard opponent to counter with. Elementally Enhanced Taijutsu: By combining his Shifting Sands style with his elemental affinities, Kisui can add further to the fighting style's lethality. By utilizing Earth Release, Kisui can create crushing strikes that seem to shake the ground itself with every impact. This helps to increase the raw damage output done by giving the chakra a stone hard, physical catalyst that shatters upon impact to deliver shrapnel against the opponent, a one two punch of damage. By utilizing Fire Release, Kisui can ignite his legs and feet to create burning strikes that deliver hot, flaming attacks against his opponent. This also works as a defense against the cold, allowing Kisui to keep himself warm in colder climates. By utilizing Lava Release, Kisui creates pools of lava with each step and strike, meaning each impact could potentially end up melting something. Each element serves a unique purpose that Kisui utilizes for each situation.